


Pega what?!

by Sillie82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amigurumi, Artisan Crafts, Dolls, M/M, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/pseuds/Sillie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocheted prompt for the spn_reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt picture for the ReverseBang ( [spn-reversebang.livejournal.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/))
> 
> This was my third prompt for the reversebang. It's my little crocheted Dean getting 'attacked' by a Pegasus. It was up to the author who claimed this prompt to think up a story to this.


	2. Pega what? This time with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for the ReverseBang ( [spn-reversebang.livejournal.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/))
> 
> This is a variation on my third prompt for the reversebang. It's my little crocheted Dean getting 'attacked' by a Pegasus, and Sam is looking at it, laughing.


	3. Pega what? Pega on lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for the ReverseBang ( [spn-reversebang.livejournal.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/))
> 
> 'The pink one has crawled onto his lap three times and she - they all look to be female, but Sam pointed out they may not develop sex organs this early on -  flashes wide eyes and makes a tiny mewing sound. On the fourth try Dean gives up and lets her settle between his crossed legs as he cards his fingers through her mane.'


End file.
